Silverymoon
In the fictional world of the Forgotten Realms, Silverymoon is the prime signatory state of the Confederation of the Silver Marches (and, therefore, viewed by many as the capital). It has been ruled for centuries by High Lady Alustriel Silverhand, a powerful wizard and one of the Seven Sisters, some of the most powerful individuals on Faerûn and also Chosen of Mystra, the goddess of magic. Recently, Alustriel stepped down, paving the way for her trusted advisor Taern "Thunderspell" Hornblade to ascend to the city's supreme office. She is now the leader of the entire confederation. Silverymoon is where the Lady Aribeth was born. Silverymoon is often dubbed the “Gem of the North,” for it resembles and emulates the lost elven city of Myth Drannor in many respects. It is one of the few civilized places in the middle of the rough and untamed wilderness that is the North of Faerûn. It has a rich cultural life and is renowned as a meeting place for all races that are morally inclined towards good. Even the occasional dark elf with good intentions (most notably the famous ranger Drizz't Do'Urden) can eventually find hospitality in the city of Silverymoon. Silverymoon is also famous for its pervading tradition of magic, and is home to many notable wizards, sorcerers and other mages. One of its permanent structures, the Moonbridge, was created by magic. The fighting force that protects Silverymoon comprises the famed Knights in Silver, currently led by a paladin named Sernius Alathar. There is also the Spellguard, an order of (primarily) wizards and sorcerers led by the half-elven wizard Jorus Azuremantle. The High Marshal of the Argent Legion, the army of the Confederation of the Silver Marches (comprising soldiers from every signatory of the confederation) also resides in Silverymoon. The current High Marshal is a half-elf fighter/wizard by the name of Methrammar Aerasumé. A brief history of Silverymoon Silverymoon became a city in 637 DR, when a stone wall was built around it for the first time and the first ruler of Silverymoon, High Mage Ecamane Truesilver, was elected. Prior to that it was mainly a village of wooden buildings named “Silver Village.” It was built at a location considered sacred to the patron deity of rangers, Mielikki, and the unicorn goddess Lurue. Since that time the settlers sought to work with nature rather than against it, a decision that is said to have compelled the aforementioned deities to bless the site. Ecamane Truesilver was instrumental in setting the foundation to the city's enduring (and totally justified) fame of a center of lore and knowledge throughout the North (often called “Myth Drannor of the North,” as it is an echo of the legendary capital of the Elven Court). Truesilver founded a library and subsequent rulers of the city pursued artistic endeavors and further consolidated Silverymoon as a place where art, culture, lore, and magic are highly valued. When Myth Drannor fell in 714 DR, some prominent scholars found shelter in the city, but they were followed by the demons that destroyed their home. The then reigning High Mage, Aglanthol the Red, perished in the ensuing fight. His successor, Ederan Nharimlur, by contrast, reigned for many years in peace. It was in his reign that the city almost doubled in size. The succession of High Mages was disrupted in 876 DR, when the warlord Lashtor, then commander of the city's army, took the city by force, destroying many important buildings and killing many wizards in the process. He could not remain in power for more than a year, however, as he was deposed by Tanalanthara, a mage also known as “Lady Wolf.” Lady Wolf sacrificed herself in 882 while fending off a horde of orcs. Another disaster that befell Silverymoon was a plague in the year 1150 DR. Nearly half the city's inhabitants perished because of it. The first time that an enemy broke through the walls inside the city, though, was in 1235 DR, when the commander of the army (Khallos Shieldsunder) forcibly gained control of the city while under siege by an orc horde. The orcs, as has been stated, managed to enter the city, but the combined forces of the elves and the Harpers led by Alustriel Silverhand and her sister Storm successfully repelled the attack. Alustriel subsequently became the city's only ruler to have been unanimously chosen by the people, and the only one to have reigned for so long. Alustriel's reign was a blessing to the people of Silverymoon. Alustriel's reign officially ended in 1369 DR, when she stepped down, passing the city's supreme office to her trusted advisor Taerl "Thunderspell" Hornblade. She assumed the title of High Lady of the Silver Marches in 1371 DR (the year the confederation was born) and is now the leading figure of authority in the new-found confederation. Enemies of Silverymoon Silverymoon is the leading city of the Confederation of the Silver Marches. The confederation is new and some difficulties exist when cooperation is needed. It is a common belief, though, that the cities in the region will fall to the many enemies that surround them unless they manage to somehow unite and fight together. That is exactly what Alustriel had in mind when she was working towards the creation of the confederation, and to this day she and the city of Silverymoon are the force that holds the confederation together. Silverymoon remains allied with other cities in the North, like Waterdeep and Neverwinter, but also has many enemies. The Arcane Brotherhood, a small group of wizards and sorcerers based in (and controlling) the port city of Luskan and whose ultimate goal is to rule the North of Faerûn. In fact, the Silver Marches (and therefore Silverymoon) are considered by the leaders of the brotherhood as its main target in their quest for domination. The Shadovar, the inhabitants of the Netherese floating City of Shade that recently returned to Faerûn (specifically, over the Anauroch desert), have not yet made a move against Silverymoon, being too busy cleaning their territory of their mortal enemies, the phaerimm. However, it is unknown what course of action the shadow wizards will choose to follow in the future. They may turn against the Silver Marches, or, being totally unpredictable, they may seek to cultivate stable diplomatic relations in order to gain more time to consolidate their position as a political entity in the North. In any case, the authorities of Silverymoon consider the Shades as potential enemies. Other cities set aside, there is the ever-present danger of yet another orc horde, this time much more deadly, for it will be led by a capable orc warlord, King Obould Many-Arrows. He is unlike the typical orc in that he carefully and methodically plans his conquests and slowly works his way towards fulfilling his goals. One needs not look far to find enemies of Silverymoon; enemies can also be found within the Silver Marches. The People of the Black Blood are a loose organisation of many small tribes of Malar-worshipping lycanthropes that dwell in or around the Moonwood. Although they are in constant conflict with the folk of the Silver Marches, they are not organised enough to pose a significant threat to the existence of the city of Silverymoon and the confederacy. Last but not least, enemies also lurk in the depths of Toril, the Underdark. Recently an army of drow elves from the city of Menzoberranzan laid siege to Mithral Hall, a dwarven stronghold under the leadership of king Bruenor Battlehammer, and were driven back only with the combined efforts of Mithral Hall and Silverymoon and the fact that the attacking drow failed to make provisions for the sunrise that would eventually come if the battle lasted long enough (as was the case). Plans are also made (albeit reluctantly) to resettle and fortify the abandoned svirfneblin city of Blingdenstone, which was destroyed by the drow and their conjured demons some years earlier as punishment for fighting on the dwarves' side in the battle of Mithral Hall. Official Material *''Silver Marches'', Ed Greenwood and Jason Carl, Wizards of the Coast, 2002, ISBN 0-7869-2835-2. * More of the Conclave of Silverymoon * My Slice of Silverymoon ** Part 1 ** Part 2 ** Part 3 ** Part 4 Realmslore * Moon Doors of Silverymoon **Ⅰ: Doors Within Doors **ⅠⅠ: Beyond Yon Little Door **ⅠⅠⅠ: Openings into Mystery **ⅠⅤ: Haunted Hatches Personalities * Methrammar Aerasumé Specific prestige classes * Knight-Errant of Silverymoon * Spellguard of Silverymoon (image) External links * Project: Silverymoon * Map of Silverymoon * Silverymoon, Luruar - NWN Persistent world.info Category:Cities Category:Fictional city-states Category:Forgotten Realms cities Category:Forgotten Realms locations